Collision
by asianleprechaun
Summary: Rory Gilmore is now in her mid twenties. She is living the life she had always dreamed of. But what happens when the two bad boys from her past collide with her new world? A Trogan fan fic
1. Default Chapter

I do not own any of the characters mentioned in the story. This is purely fiction and in no way is meant to infringe on those entitled to copywright entitlements.

Chapter 1: Early Morning Surprises 

There were mornings when Rory awoke thinking that life couldn't get much better; after all she was 24, living in a great apartment in Washington D.C., had the job of her dreams, and well what more could she ask for? Then there were days, like today, when all she wanted to do was hit the snooze button and crawl under the covers for the next five years. It was Monday morning- if you could call 5:30 am morning- how could it be morning if the sun hadn't even risen- and she had to be at work in an hour.

But being Rory, she found herself dragging her tired body out of bed and stumbling towards the shower. As the first blast of hot water hit her in the face, her brain started functioning, and after the first few moments of it shouting at her for not fueling up on high-octane caffeine right away, it started to plan out the busy day ahead. There was a full staff meeting at 8, a conference call with her source over at the White House at 11, an interview with the French ambassador at noon, a meeting with her editor at 2 and between these obligations she had three major deadlines for her articles, and research to complete for her next story.

After finishing her shower, she made her way towards the small studio kitchen to make her first pot of coffee. A loud banging on the door startled her enough to cause her to spill the dark roast coffee grinds all over the counter. Taking a quick glance at the clock on the microwave- it read 5:51 am, Rory figured it could only be one person.

"Paris, I told you already that unless you had some desperate emergency- and when I say emergency I mean an event that either involves one if not all of the following words: blood, death, hospital, scoop of the century that you were not to show up at my apartment before 7 am!" Rory shouted stomping her way towards the door of her apartment.

"Gilmore, why should it matter? You're up, I'm up and well, what I have to say is always important," Paris Geller demanded shoving past her friend in the impatient manner that just had Rory sighing in acceptance. The two women had been enemies, competitors, roommates, co-workers, and in the end the best of friends. And yet every now and then it amazed Rory how the two had become so close.

"Where's the coffee, Rory?" Paris asked walking into the kitchen. She couldn't understand how Rory could live in such a small place. It wasn't as if the girl couldn't afford at least a two bedroom. But for some reason, Rory insisted that the small studio apartment was perfect- it was cozy, comfortable, and didn't take a lot to clean. Paris knew that this was really a cover for the fact that if Rory lived in a bigger place she'd be lonely and missing home in a heartbeat.

It never ceased to baffle Paris, how someone could be so connected to family. Paris's mother and father were cordial and polite, but they'd never felt this constant need to be in touch with one another. Where Rory didn't, hell couldn't, go a day without checking back in with her mom. And vice versa. Then again, Rory's family was quite exceptional- Lorelei was like no other mom she'd ever met and her step-dad Luke was a rough around the edges guy who would do just about anything for Rory.

"I was just making some when some rude miscreant decided that they couldn't wait an hour to see my charming face," Rory snapped thinking that if she didn't get some coffee into her soon she would end up hurting someone. That someone was standing three feet in front of her giving her a look that suggested Rory merely should have anticipated her arrival and had coffee waiting.

"Well chop chop Gilmore, we don't want to be late today, I know the staff meeting isn't until 8, but I figured we'd get a jump on that research for the Ambassador Carlson interview we're going to be doing next week," Paris stated wondering away from the kitchen and towards Rory's bedroom. She didn't like the camel colored jacket she had on and figured Rory would have something she could borrow.

"Paris what are you doing?" Rory shouted as she finished putting the coffee on. The two had been working at the Washington Tribune for a year and this early morning repartee was becoming frighteningly familiar.

"I just realized that this jacket makes me look like some frumpy librarian, and it won't do for my meeting with Delaney's assistant this afternoon," Paris replied trying to make sense of the disaster area that was Rory's closet.

"You really need to get this mess organized Rory, how can you find anything in here?" Paris asked choosing a powder blue fitted jacket that she had seen Rory buy the week before.

"I know where everything is- hey I haven't even worn that yet!" Rory exclaimed coming into the room while attempting to negotiate the many piles of books, newspapers, and other various items strewn about.

"It'll look better on me anyway," Paris answered grinning as she grabbed her purse from Rory's bed.

"You better have that back to me by next week, I was planning on wearing that to the Carlson interview. And since when did you manage to get a meet with Senator Delaney's second in command? I've been trying for the past week and a half and have gotten nowhere.

"Well, it helps when you've known the guy since you were toddlers," Paris replied taking one last look in the mirror.

"What? How come you didn't tell me this earlier?" Rory asked following Paris back out into the living room. Damn Paris and her blue blood connections.

"Rory, I'm surprised you didn't do more research into who Senator Delaney's assistant is. Does the name Tristan DuGrey ring a bell?" Paris questioned stopping to see her friend's reaction. Oh she knew that high school had been nearly a decade ago, but she'd bet her extremely large trust fund that Rory hadn't forgotten Tristan. And based on the look of pure disbelief that was plastered on Rory's pretty features, she'd have won that bet. Sometimes it was such a pleasure to throw Gilmore for a loop.


	2. Puzzle Pieces

A/N: Thank you to everyone who took the time to review my first chapter. This is my first fan fiction story, and my goal is to make it more than just fluff. So I apologize in advance if I don't get right into the Tristan, Rory, Logan triangle. I'm hoping to establish who Rory has become and then delve into the romance side of it. I haven't yet decided who she'll end up with, but I'm leaning towards a certain blond haired bad boy from her past… hahaha…Keep reading and reviewing!

Once again, I do not claim any rights to the characters in my story. They are the sole creations of the WB, Amy Sherman-Palladino and Co. But I do express my utmost gratitude to them for providing us with such amazing characters to relate and believe in.

Chapter 2: Puzzle pieces 

Silence filled the room as Rory's brain attempted to wrap itself around the idea that Tristan DuGrey was the man she had trying to get into see for the past two weeks. It had never occurred to her that the name Mr. DuGrey was the same man that over the years she had tried countless times to forget. It bothered her, like a small pebble in her shoe, that she hadn't quite been able to erase his image from her mind or stop herself from thinking about him now and again.

"Rory?" Paris asked quietly. She had only meant to cause Rory a few moments of surprise, not put this look of utter shock and confusion into her friend's blue eyes. Something about Tristan had always put Rory on edge, but Paris had figured that time and distance would have cured this.

"Tristan… wow now there's a name I haven't heard in awhile," Rory finally managed to say as she attempted to get her emotions under control. Chilton Prep had been almost a decade ago. And yet she still found herself thinking, "what would have happened if he hadn't been sent off to military school?" or "what if we had acted on our feelings for each other?" And then reality jolted her back to the present. She had been 15 when she had fallen for Tristan's bad boy ways. What does one really know at 15?

"Yah well, unlike some, I do my research, and realized that the big hoopla being made over the Senator's assistant was due to the fact that our very own Chilton playboy is apparently being groomed to take over the elderly statesmen's job," Paris informed Rory sarcastically, attempting to smooth over the situation by moving as quickly as possible away from any memories of the past.

"That would make sense. Delaney is getting up there in years, and all the rumors that his replacement is a young, ambitious hot-shot, with no sense of morals or ethics would surely fit with the Tristan we knew back in high school," Rory quickly replied surprising even herself at the bitterness in her response.

"Umm. Yah. Rory listen- Tristan's changed-" Paris started to say but then quickly changed here mind when she saw the look in her friend's eyes. Rory wasn't going to hear a thing that she said, so why waste her breath?

"I'd like to believe that, but while I may not have figured out that Delaney's protégée was Tristan, I have done my investigating on the young politician. And my reports have shown that he is still the same spoiled, lazy, charms-the-pants off everyone jerk that I knew and disliked back at Chilton," Rory concluded as the two women left the small apartment. All the pieces were starting to fall into place. She had discovered in her background checks, that the Senator's assistant had been born in Connecticut and gone to school at a ritzy military academy in upstate New York. From there he apparently had gone to Princeton where he had majored in International Relations and Government Policy.

"Whatever, listen Rory forget I mentioned it," Paris said sorry she had even mentioned it. She was surprised at how strongly Rory had reacted; the girl was normally so even-tempered and logical. It was one of the things she liked most about Rory.

"Yah good idea, we've got enough to deal with today," Rory agreed as the walked the six blocks to the Tribune's office. Stopping at the small coffee cart outside the building she ordered her second daily dose of caffeine.

"Morning Eli, how's business?" Rory asked as the man behind the cart prepared her coffee. He was as round as a bowling ball, with tortoiseshell glasses, and bald as an eagle.

"Quite excellent Marla," the man replied not looking up, "that's 1.85 please," he answered handing her the cardboard cup.

"Good to hear, have a nice day," she replied. Looking at Paris, she felt the need to explain the small man's odd behavior.

"You get your coffee there every morning, and he still hasn't been able to get your name right?" Paris asked in disbelief. She couldn't comprehend the incompetence of today's workers. It was one of the major issues she tackled in her editorial column she worked on.

"He calls me something different every day, I just kinda go with it. I won't argue with the man who serves me the best coffee this side of Luke's," Rory replied as they stepped through the doors of their building.

"Incompetence, I won't stand for it," Paris muttered waving good-bye to Rory as the two made their way through the hustle and chaos of the Tribune's main work center.

"GILMORE! My office NOW!" a male voice roared as she set her bag down on her meticulously ordered desk.

"Looks like Charlie is starting his day off just peachy," Paris kidded as she headed off towards her workstation.

"Great, later Paris," Rory responded as her friend walked away. First she gets the news about Tristan and now a one on one with her obviously crabby boss- all before 8 A.M. Grabbing her coffee, a pen, and her notepad she gingerly made her way towards the boss man's office.

A/N 2: Again this chapter isn't all that exciting but it does start to set the stage for things to come. Thanks and once again please read and review!


	3. Change in Plans

A/N: Once again, thanks to all those who reviewed! Keep it up! To those who have been asking, this is a Tristan, Rory, and Logan story. And I know it may seem slow, but I promise I'll start kicking it up a notch soon.

Once again, I do not claim any rights to the characters in my story. They are the sole creations of the WB, Amy Sherman-Palladino and Co. But I do express my utmost gratitude to them for providing us with such amazing characters to relate and believe in.

Chapter 3: A change of plans 

"GILMORE!" Charlie Kaplan roared once again as Rory entered his fishbowl style office. The Venetian blinds were open so that everyone in the newsroom could see the large man pacing back and forth in the small space.

"I'm right here, there's really no need to yell, sir," Rory replied attempting to find a place to sit in the chaos that was her boss's office.

"I need an update on your progress with the Senator Delaney story," Charlie stated not making a single apology for his earlier outburst.

"Well, Paris has an afternoon meeting with his assistant, Tristan DuGrey; it turns out he's an old family friend of hers…" she began to say but was cut off by the beginning of a snarl coming from the man that was no longer paying any attention to her. Charlie's attention had been caught by the arrival of the last man he had expected to see ever again.

"Go to that meeting in her place," Charlie finally said tearing his gaze away from the man who had stolen his last job from him. Stealing a quick glance, all Rory could see was a smartly dressed younger man with dark hair and wire-rimmed glasses. He appeared to be walking towards the office, but decided mid-stride to stop and take seat at one of the empty desks. The man relaxed in the chair and just appeared to be waiting for something, or perhaps someone.

"What! There's no way Paris is going to give up this opportunity, sir, I'm honored that you think-" she started saying but was quickly interrupted.

"I need you to cover this story because I'm pulling Paris to handle something else," Charlie answered nodding his head. A brilliant idea was forming in his mind. He would have Rory use her charm and perceived innocence to get to the bottom of the rumors circulating around Senator Delaney. And he'd put into play the brash take-no-prisoner attitude of Paris's to deal with the problem that was currently sitting in his newsroom.

"Ok, but…" Rory began to say when Charlie waved his hand dismissing her. Rory left the room confused and slightly frustrated. She knew that Charlie respected her as a reporter, but there were moments when she felt that all he saw her as was a pretty face to be ordered around.

"How'd your meeting go? And who's that guy sitting over there?" Paris piped in as soon as she saw her friend sitting back down.

"Um… well the meeting was more of just Charlie yelling, and me sitting there like some nitwit. I need to be more assertive and stand up to him like you do," Rory started to say, but Paris snorted in response.

"Oh and apparently I'm taking over the interview today with Senator Delaney's…. assistant… who is Tristan DuGrey…" Rory slowly said, more to herself, she had forgotten all about Tristan up until this point. Suddenly she felt nervous and unsure of her ability to get the job done professionally. She had tuned out Paris completely, but looked up in time to see Paris storming towards Charlie's office.

"What is this! Rory just told me you gave away my lead on Senator Delaney. I'm the one who waded through the PR red tape to figure out what was going on. I'm the one who scored the interview with the guy that is going to take over the seat of the most controversial senator in the nation, and you just give my story away to little Miss Innocence," Paris screeched not giving a crap if people were staring. She was livid. Suddenly she felt a presence standing behind her and she turned her dagger eyes on the man currently lounging in the doorframe.

"WHAT! Can't you see we're busy, or is that microscopic pea inside your head that you call a brain too overtaxed from getting this morning's coffee order to realize that?" Paris snarled only to be met with a quick smirk. There was something familiar about the man standing before her.

"Charlie, I'm glad to see that you have passionate employees here," the man said stepping into the small office. He flashed a quick grin at Paris, who eyed the stranger suspiciously before turning her attention back to Charlie.

"Fine. I don't care who you are, stay, but if you get caught in the crossfire don't say I didn't warn you," she bit out, waiting for her editor to answer her previous rant.

"Paris, I'd like you to meet Dylan Brash; you are going to be working with him for the next two weeks. I've handed off your assignments to Gilmore, and expect you to assist Dylan in any way possible," Charlie ground out his dislike for the man in front of him quite apparent. It would be quite the sight to see Paris take the young Brash down a few pegs.

"Brash… you wouldn't happen to have a brother named Jamie?" Paris asked suddenly quiet as a mouse.

"Actually, I do. Why do you know him?" Dylan asked perplexed by the lack of vinegar in the question. He had been amused by her vivacity and ability to get a rise out of Charlie. It had been two yars since Dylan had seen Charlie and it was as if nothing had really changed. The man still had an intense air about him, but what was once a look of respect and humor, now a look of disdain and hatred filled the eyes of the older man.

"Um… well… no, not anymore, Charlie, what's going on here?" Paris stuttered shaking herself back into reality. There would be plenty of time to dwell on the fact that Jamie Brash's older brother, the older brother of her high school sweetheart, was going to be her co-worker for the next two weeks. There were a million questions going through her head, and it was time for some answers.

"Paris Gellar, I'd like you to meet Dylan Brash- he's CNN's station manager. Apparently our parent company, Lexicon, feels that it would be an excellent idea for the Tribune and CNN to come up with an hour long program focusing in on D.C.'s latest doom and gloom taking place. I'm putting you in charge on our end, and apparently CNN has decided to send the big guns to work with us," Charlie explained finally taking a seat behind the massive mahogany desk that seemed to overwhelm the small office.

"Hi. Listen Charlie, it wasn't my idea…" Dylan started to say but saw the look in his old mentor's eyes and quickly refocused his attention on the young woman beside him.

"No continue, I'd like to know what minefield I'm stepping into," Paris barked not breaking eye contact with Dylan. The two felt as if they were looking into a mirror for both adults had the same piercing blue eyes and fair skin.

"I want a daily report on how things are going," was all the response he gave Paris. Dismissing both of them Charlie steepled his hands and swiveled his chair giving both of them nothing more than his silence and his back.

A/N 2: I hadn't originally planned to write so much about Paris, but the story line is taking me where it will.. I hope you enjoy and stay tuned for the next chapter will have the first meeting between Tristand and Rory! Logan and Rory's storyline will begin in a couple chapters. Keep reviewing!


	4. A Much Needed Distraction

A/N: I know this is not a light and casual story. But please keep reading and reviewing. I'm sorry it takes so long for me to update. I've been swamped at work lately. This is my first fan fic so bear with me :)

Once again, I do not claim any rights to the characters in my story. They are the sole creations of the WB, Amy Sherman-Palladino and Co. But I do express my utmost gratitude to them for providing us with such amazing characters to relate and believe in.

Chapter 4: A Much Needed Distraction 

"Paris, I swear it wasn't my idea," Rory started to say as Paris exited Charlie's office.

"Save it Gilmore, it doesn't matter now," was all Paris replied walking by her friend. Paris wasn't angry that Gilmore had been given the Delaney story. In fact, in the back of her mind, she couldn't help but think that it could play out to be very interesting; after all Tristan was expecting "good ol' Paris" to show up this afternoon, and was he in for a surprise when his _Mary_ showed up instead.

"So are you gonna stop and really introduce yourself, or am I expected to just follow you around until you decide to throw something my way?" Dylan asked as the two wound their way through the newsroom. Paris's co-workers were used to her whirlwind pace and hardly looked up as she stormed back to her desk.

"What's the deal with you and the boss? Did you get his daughter pregnant and then ditch her? Why does he hate you, and if you're the station manager for CNN what are you doing here? Couldn't you have just sent some underling to deal with this?" Paris fired off coming to a sudden stop and causing Dylan to almost run into her. She sneered at him and gave him her best drop-dead glare. He reminded her so much of Jamie, and the fact that for a brief moment she felt second of regret and wistfulness caused her temper to flare into overdrive.

"Whoa girl," which earned him a dangerous snarl, "I'll answer your questions- all in good time, now let's do this proper. I'm Dylan Brash, and yes I am the station manager for CNN, but I am also one of the head news correspondents for the show, now your turn," Dylan replied thinking that working with Paris was going to be a challenge and also a great deal of fun. What he didn't know was that frustration, irritation, and utter bewilderment would also be a part of his feelings for the intrepid reporter.

"Rory Gilmore-Danes, how can I help you?" Rory said answering her desk phone. It still gave her a pleasant rush to think about how she had had her last name changed when Luke and her mother had been married.

"Daughter of mine, do you know how much I love hearing you answer the phone? Luke does too; he gets all puffed up with pride," Lorelei replied sighing into the phone. It had been three years since she had married her diner man, and every day she still couldn't believe her luck. Luke had nearly cried, and for him that was astounding, when Rory had asked him if he would be all right with her adding his last name to hers. He subscribed to the Washington Tribune just to scour the paper for Rory's articles. He'd never tell her, but he had an entire collection of her columns with every single one having her name highlighted. It brought a smile to her face just thinking about it.

"Hi mom, how are you?" Rory asked enjoying the much-needed distraction. She missed her mother, Luke, Stars Hollow, even her grandparents. D.C. was everything she had hoped it would be, but she still missed home quite a lot.

"Oh just about as dandy as I was since the last time we talked- since it's now 10:15 A.M. it's been a whole 14 hours since we've last chatted. We can't be letting this happen again, young lady,"

"Yes mom, I promise, but since yesterday you were so cryptic in your, Ror I'll call you tomorrow I gotta go… umm do something comments, I figured your life had just gotten rather hectic," Rory replied taking a minute to relax from this morning's drama. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Paris and the guy who had gotten Charlie all upset arguing away at her desk. She'd have to ask Paris more about him later.

"So how are things at that little paper going?" Lorelei asked thinking her daughter had no idea how hectic her life had been in the past twenty-four hours. She walked into the kitchen of her Inn andmotioned to Sookie what was obvious the international sign for "I need coffee stat!" All she was met with was a bland glance and a shake of her head. She ran her hand over her stomach and then smiled at her best friend. Ah yes, the reason for calling Rory.

"Mom, I work for one of the biggest papers in the country, ok, not as big as the New York Times or the Los Angeles Herald, but still this paper is important, and I like what I do!" Rory started to exclaim but heard her mother laughing in the background.

"Rory, I know how great that paper is, listen I have some important news to tell you, are you busy?" Lorelei asked grabbing a muffin from the counter and heading out onto the back porch. She needed some privacy and a minute off of her feet.

"What's going on? Is it Luke? Are you ok?" Rory asked suddenly realizing that the typical witty banter exchanged between mother and daughter was unusually short this morning.

"I'm fine Rory, but I have something big, I mean Kirstie Alley big, to tell you," Lorelei kidded curling up on the swing she had installed back here just for this express purpose. This little nook was her place to escape; only a handful of people knew that this part of the porch existed and at this time in the morning most people weren't even up yet. It was going to a hellish time not being able to have coffee first thing in the morning.

"Did Kirk try and break in to the house and sleep in my bedroom again?" Rory asked trying not to think of the time she came home from Yale to find the Kirk naked in her bed. It was a traumatizing event for all involved. Kirk still avoided her every time she went home, and well, that was probably a good thing.

"No, let's see, how to do this? What do Madonna, Geena Davis, and Susan Sarandon all have in common?" Lorelei asked just wanting to blurt out her news to her daughter. The only other person who knew was Sookie, and she desperately wanted someone else to talk to about this. As soon as she had told Rory she had big plans to clue in her husband Luke, as well.

"Their careers have faded out and they've all been on VH1's Whatever Happened To…" Rory answered not sure where this conversation was going. But then again, this was Lorlei.

"Wait, have you had your morning coffee, yet?" Rory asked knowing that when Lorelei called before her coffee had been able to get through her system the conversation tended to be confusing and hard to understand.

"Nope, and I won't be for nine more months!" Lorelei finally squealed- something she never did. Gilmore's never squealed; they may yell and giggle, shout and sneer, but squealing had never been something that Lorelei or Rory ever did.

"What! Mom! Are you seriously saying what I think you're saying?" Rory gasped. Her mother had just celebrated her 40th birthday. She couldn't be. And yet, what other reasons would she be giving up coffee for? Or mentioning three past their prime celebrities, ok Madonna was a classic, but when was the last time she really had put out a number one hit?

"I'm preggers!" Lorelei finally exclaimed. She waited for a reaction from her daughter. She was actually nervous. What if Rory hated the idea? She needed her baby to be supportive of her mom having, well, another baby.

"Forgetting for a moment that you actually just used the word preggers, OH MY GOD!" Rory finally shouted causing everyone to look up from their desks. Rory Gilmore was known for being quiet and calm. It was a rare occasion that the young reporter showed such candid excitement.

"So you're ok with this?" Lorelei asked tentatively. She could feel the weight beginning to lift off of her shoulders. She knew Luke would be ecstatic, but it would have killed her if Rory hadn't been excited. As Rory got older, the two somehow managed to get closer and closer. It mattered what her daughter thought.

"Are you kidding? I'm so excited! I'm going to be a big sister! How's Luke doing? Is he hovering over you? How's the withdrawal from coffee going? Oh my god, have you had morning sickness? How far along are you? Have you been to a doctor?" Rory fired off barely able to contain her excitement.

"Whoa there Nelly, I'll answer all questions, but I need you to take a deep breath cause I'm not done with my news yet," Lorelei said grinning from ear to ear.

"What! Tell me now woman or I swear I'll show my little brother or sister the tape of you karaoking with Miss Patty and pinching Taylor's behind," Rory threatened.

"You wouldn't! Ok, ok, so to answer one of your questions I'm about three months along, and no I haven't started getting fat, although I am having a little trouble fitting into my jeans, and I'm telling Luke tonight. I've been getting sick every morning but chalked it up to the vicious spring fever that's been going through Stars Hollow. I went to the doctor's yesterday because I had been fighting what I had thought was the flu for a month, and lo and behold, old Doc Winters tells me I'm pregnant," Lorelei exclaimed caught up in the excitement of the moment. The doctor had been as surprised as she had. He had been her doctor since she came to town twenty odd years ago, pregnant with Rory. He had brought Rory into the world and it would seem he would be bringing Lorelei's next child into the world.

"Before you say anything, I need to tell you the other bit of news – Rory I went yesterday to have a sonogram and I'm having twins!" Lorelei squealed again getting used to this vocal trick. Squealing had its merits. She knew that over the next few months she'd be doing a lot of it. After all, she was having two little babies, had a husband who would actually be around, and life just glowed right now.

"TWINS! Mom, I'm coming home as soon as I can," Rory said nearly falling out of her chair. Give it to her mother to never do things conventionally. Having her at sixteen and now twins at forty, Lorelei was an amazing woman.

"Wait, why haven't you told Luke yet? Didn't you at least suspect when you stopped getting your monthly visitor?" Rory asked suddenly worried that things weren't on an even keel between her parents. It was nice to refer to Luke as her dad. Sure, things between Christopher, her biological dad, and her were great, but Luke had always been there for her. And when he had married her mother it just seemed natural to start thinking of him as her dad.

"Don't worry, mini-me, the only reason I haven't told Luke yet is because he's been gone for the past two weeks. Liz asked him to fly out to California and help her with the National Renaissance Exhibition fair. Apparently T.J. had gotten into a bar fight with one of the other Renaissance knights and had been barred from the fairgrounds. I thought I was just going through the big change of life a little early. After all I'd been all over the place emotionally and well, with Luke gone, I just chalked it up to my body missing my hubby," Lorelei said giggling at the mental image of Luke snarling at the ridiculous Renaissance crowd. It seemed the more he growled at people the more people responded. Apparently he played the role of rough and cruel Middle Ages proprietor extremely well. He called home every day, but this was news she wanted to tell him in person. His flight got in at 4 that afternoon, and Lorelei had a whole evening planned out.

"Two weeks at the Renaissance Fair, poor Luke. I believe that this news will most definitely make up for the torture of having to deal with all the crazies," Rory kidded imagining Luke describe the insanity that was the Renaissance crowd.

"I have the whole evening planned out. Rory, I am so excited," Lorelei sighed finishing off her muffin and standing up. The business of running the Dragonfly Inn beckoned, and she knew that it wouldn't be long before she let Luke bully her into taking some time off to have the baby. She understood the increased risk of having a baby at 40, but she was feeling great, and she trusted Doc Winters. He had recommended an obstetrician who dealt with older soon to be moms, and expected regular updates. She had made the man, much to his chagrin, pinky swear that once the baby was born he would be the child's godfather. After all, who better to have watching out for you than the first person that knew of your existence?

"Listen mom, I have got to run, but as soon as I have a moment free, I'm going online and booking a flight home. Call me tomorrow and let me know how Luke reacts. Ooh wait till Taylor finds out. I'm betting he starts some sort of campaign for baby names," Rory laughed as she gathered her notes for the staff meeting coming up. She looked at her watch and grimaced; she had planned on getting research done for her article on the new federal tax break that unwed single mothers were receiving. Oh well, this distraction had been well worth it.

"Ok hon, sorry I didn't get to ask how things were going for you. I'm assuming that all is well in Rory land?" Lorelei asked heading back into the Inn.

"Yes, all is well, take it easy Mom, and I'll talk to you tomorrow, love ya," Rory said as she noticed people shuffling towards the conference area.

"Yes dear, love you too," Lorelei replied before hanging up the phone. She took a moment to wrap her arms around her self and give a little squeeze. These two little babies were being born into a real family that would treasure them always. But Rory would forever be her first born. She was blessed, truly blessed.


	5. Oncoming Battles

A/N: I know it's been awhile since I've updated but with Spring finally here it seems that I just don't have enough hours in the day. Keep reviewing and enjoy! It's almost time for Tristan to show up. And coming soon the arrival of Logan. Can't wait for new Gilmore Girls episodes. Check back in, I swear I'll have the next chapter- Tristan and Rory reunited- up by the end of the week.

Once again, I do not claim any rights to the characters in my story. They are the sole creations of the WB, Amy Sherman-Palladino and Co. But I do express my utmost gratitude to them for providing us with such amazing characters to relate and believe in.

**Chapter 5: The Oncoming Battle**

"Gilmore, what's with the stupid grin?" Paris asked as Rory sat down in the chair next to her and the mystery man from earlier.

"My mom's pregnant!" Rory exclaimed barely able to contain her excitement. She was already trying to figure out when she could finagle some vacation time to go home for a visit.

"Lorelei?" Paris scoffed incredulous. Rory's mother was at least forty. Who had kids at forty now a days was all she could think. But secretly she was pleased. Lorelei had always been more than just nice to her. Her own parents were nice to Paris, but Lorelei actually cared about her. It had been an awkward feeling to find herself the object of more than obligatory affection by this strange woman. But the Gilmore family had included her in their close circle of friends, and that meant what made them happy made her happy.

"No silly, my other mother- of course Lorelei! I know, I know, she's forty, but she's healthy and strong, and she's having twins. Oh my god Paris, she's having twins!" Rory chattered on until she finally noticed the man sitting next to Paris.

"I'm sorry, you must think me crazy, I'm Rory Gilmore-Danes," Rory finally said sticking her hand out to the man who gazed at her with an amused and slightly confused smirk.

"Dylan Brash, nice to mee-" Dylan started to say to the petite brunette sitting next to Paris.

"He's some hot shot from CNN that Charlie's stuck me with to come up with some new partner show between us and them. I told you that CNN hires a bunch of hacks, and it would only be a matter of time before they came sniffing round here," Paris lectured waving towards Dylan. She knew she was being rude and that Dylan had done nothing to earn her disliking him, except for being Jamie's brother.

"Paris, how many times do I have to tell you that CNN is not some evil secret society out to brainwash America? I'm sure you're a great reporter Dylan, welcome aboard," Rory said to Dylan. There was something vaguely familiar about him.

"He's not a reporter Ror- he's a big wig station manager- come slumming down here to rub his status in Charlie's face," Paris sneered wishing she could control this mean streak coursing through her veins.

"Ok that's enough Paris. I don't know what it is you have against me, but that's enough. I can take the sarcastic pot shots and the character jabs, but there's only so much crap I'm willing to put up with," Dylan finally stated. He didn't raise his voice or get agitated. The declaration was done at a low volume that made his position clear and caused both young women to take a closer look at him.

"I… uh… apologize?" was all Paris could say not sure why she suddenly felt the need to grovel for his forgiveness. This caused Rory to stop and stare at Paris, and then quickly reevaluate mystery man. It was rare to hear Paris apologize; this day was getting more and more interesting.

"Listen, there's some history between Charlie and I; it's not all pretty but we do go way back. I'm here to do my job and he obviously thinks highly of you if he has you working with me. If there's one thing I know about Charlie it's that he doesn't do things half ass. So let's call a truce on the mudslinging and just get this done. Ok?" Dylan asked hoping he wouldn't have to explain any more than that. The silence that ensued was either good news or merely the calm before the storm.

"No dice Brash. But for right now I'll call a temporary truce. And just for your information, this is so far from over. In fact, with that little pitch you just made- all those pretty words mixed with just the right amount of force- you've just piqued my interest even more. Are you sure you didn't have some illegitimate love child with Charlie's ex or daughter? Why the strained relationship Dyl? There's going to be plenty of time to figure this out because like Charlie I don't do things half ass either. After all I learned from the best," Paris answered staring him straight in the eyes. She had been tempted to just agree with him, and then realized that he was trying to hide something. No one hid things from Paris Gellar. No one.

"I hate to interrupt this lovely debate, and Dylan, let me just say how glad I am to have someone else around for Paris to argue with, but Charlie's about to start the meeting," Rory interjected laughing to herself at the tension radiating from the two people sitting next to her.

"Ok, girls and boys, that's it for now, keep up the good work," Charlie wrapped up heading back towards his office. He had managed to avoid looking over at Dylan Brash the entire meeting. Yet between discussing new story ideas and getting updates on current ones, he felt this strange sense of déjà vu. Suddenly it was just like he was back working the desk at CNN. What was Dylan really doing here?

"Charlie we need to talk," Dylan said following the older man into his office and shutting the door behind him.

"Brash, there's nothing much to say, go with Paris, do your job; she'll keep you on your toes, but she's a damn good reporter," Charlie started to say when a horrible thought crossed his mind.

"Is that what you're here for? Are you headhunting? Is this just an elaborate ploy to recruit my staff?" Charlie accused pacing his small office.

"That's ridiculous Charlie, I don't play those kind of games, and you should know that," Dylan started to say but was cut off by the glare being shot at him by his former mentor.

"Do I Dylan? Because last time I checked I had taken you under my wing at CNN, taught you everything I knew, and suddenly was being told that I was no longer needed. You took my job away like it was nothing. I had worked my entire lifetime to get there and with nothing more than a thanks for everything and a cheap store bought cake, I'm out on my ass. I will not sit back this time and help you ruin everything I've built here," Charlie finally shouted not caring who heard him.

"You still think I had any say about that decision Charlie? Yah I could have said no to taking the station manager position. But you know what? It wouldn't have mattered; they would have had someone else in there before the ink on the contract was dry. You were being phased out. It sucked but I figured you'd rather see me succeed than some idiot upstart you'd never met. I guess that was where I was wrong," Dylan yelled back.

When Roger, the head of personnel, had offered him Charlie's job he had been ready to say thanks, but no thanks; in fact, he had said exactly that, and Roger had asked him the million-dollar question. Was he saying no because he didn't want the job, or because he didn't want to hurt Charlie's feelings? Dylan had looked Roger in his dull brown eyes and had answered that he didn't stab co-workers in the back. Roger sneered and told him to take the job or he'd have somebody else in their by Monday, and both Charlie and Dylan would be unemployed. He had signed his contract fifteen minutes later. And twenty-four hours later he watched as his mentor packed a single cardboard box of his things, and walked head high out of the CNN newsroom.

"Dammit Brash, I know I was being phased out, but you could have said something to warn me it was coming," Charlie finally said sitting at last. He suddenly looked old and worn out.

"I'm sorry for that, but can't we move on? This is a great opportunity to link the station with your paper. I need you to back me up on this, convince Paris to…" Dylan started to say before Charlie started to laugh under his breath.

"Convince Paris Gellar… now that, my boy, is something you are going to need to do on your own. I told you once, the girl- excuse me woman- is one hell of a reporter but she's headstrong, stubborn, brilliant- and knows it. You need to prove to her that you're worth her time," Charlie said laughing at the situation. It had been ingenious to pare these two up.

"And maybe you're right Dylan, it's time to put the past to rest. It just hurt to be let go like that, and not have you say anything at all. But it's good to see you again," Charlie concluded taking a deep breath. He had been keeping the pain of what he considered a monstrous betrayal locked up and festering inside for years. With Dylan back and making an attempt to apologize, it felt like a long overdue salve being rubbed on a raw and infected wound. He looked at the young man he had once thought of as the son he'd never had and saw that he had become just that, a man. He lay to rest the anger and resentment, feeling like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

"Charlie?" Dylan started to say not sure what more he could do to prove that he had also felt the loss of more than just a simple friendship all those years ago.

"Dylan, my advice is to never underestimate Ms. Gellar- or you will find yourself flat on your ass with her foot at your throat," Charlie continued tabling the past and moving on to the future. A look of relief flashed through both men's eyes and the tension in the air slowly started to dissipate like the fog burning off in the early morning sun. He hadn't gotten this far in the journalism world to let old emotions drag him or his newspaper down.

"She's only been here for two years Charlie, how good can she be? Can't you just tell her to work with me?" Dylan asked relieved that it looked as if the bridge between mentor and mentoree might eventually be rebuilt. He found himself wondering why he couldn't handle this Paris like everyone else he worked with. Why did he suddenly feel like some six year old kid begging the teacher to make the bully stop picking on him.

"OK Brash, I'll try it your way," Charlie replied throwing Dylan off. Opening his door he yelled out to Paris to please come into his office.

"What's going on here? Are you having a meeting without me present Brash?" Paris asked looking irritated.

"Paris, Dylan here is just trying to do his job. I'd appreciate it if you gave him your complete cooperation," Charlie said in his most professional voice.

"What Brash? Couldn't handle the pressure of working with a real reporter, so you asked my editor to step in and ask me to play nice? I'm disappointed. Charlie, you know I'll do whatever it takes to get this project off the ground and running, but playing nicey-nice with boy wonder here isn't in my job description," Paris concluded before walking out of his office.

"Good luck Dylan, you're going to need it," Charlie said smirking and shaking his head slightly.

"Hi, I'm with the Washington Tribune, I'm here for my two o'clock meeting with Mr. DuGrey," Rory said politely showing the perky secretary her credentials.

"Ok, Ms. Danes, please take a seat, I'll inform Tris- I mean...Mr. Dugrey that you're here," the blond replied catching herself in mid sentence. Thinking to herself that Tristan must not have changed all that much if he still surrounded himself with bubbly airheads, Rory took a seat on the plush leather couch.

The office was well decorated and had all the right understated signs of wealth oozing out of every corner. From the butter soft couches to the nouveau rich artwork, the little touches all around the room screamed old and distinguished money.

"Mr. DuGrey will see you now," the young secretary, whose name plate informed Rory that her name was Missy, said teetering back into the waiting area. The girl had to be in four-inch stilettos, with a skirt that couldn't have been much shorter without being indecent.

"Thanks Missy," Rory answered noting that the girl seemed surprised to hear her own name.

"Yah no problem," the girl said airily, already more interested in the fashion magazine laying open on her desk.

Rory gathered her notes and her nerves and slowly started walking down the corridor towards the partially open doorway. She had felt a wide range of emotions on her ten-minute drive over to the Senator's headquarters. Fear had somehow clawed it's ugly way to the surface of her mind, and her heart was beating a mile a minute, and with every step closer to seeing Tristan DuGrey again, Rory also felt a strange milieu of nostalgia, excitement, nervousness, and anticipation. Her blue eyes were slightly wider than normal, and as she raised her hand to knock on the solid oak door in front of her, she attempted to steel her nerves for what felt like an oncoming battle.


End file.
